Quickie
by MookieRoo
Summary: Beck sonreía estúpidamente y maldecía por dentro el momento en que Jade había decidido usar mallas negras bajo esa falda; lo que él daría por quitárselas y tener un momento a solas, hacer eso que tanto había estado deseando las últimas dos semanas. SPANISH ONLY.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

**N/A **Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a 3 personas que me ayudaron con sus opiniones y correcciones a la historia hace un par de semanas. **Alexliu**, **Marley Lemonhead** y **Andy Pain**, sobre todo a Andy que se dio el tiempo de hacer algunas correcciones de estilo y guiarme un poco en algunos temas puntuales. Gracias infinitas.

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Beck y Jade terminaron y esta vez parecía definitivo. Hablaban lo necesario, se frecuentaban más que nada en salidas del grupo o actividades del colegio, mas no para compartir algún tipo de conversación sobre absolutamente nada, no, nunca, eso jamás. Mientras más se ignoraban, mejor.

En clases se sentaban lejos el uno del otro, si Beck tomaba el primer pupitre de la ventana, Jade se colocaba en la última fila de atrás junto a la pared contraria; en la mesa de la cafetería, Jade se sentaba junto a Cat, a veces Andre o junto a Robbie, pero lo malo de una mesa redonda es que, el lado contrario, siempre era uno frente al otro y se veían obligados a cruzar miradas.

Muchas veces Jade se sentía observada por su ex y echaba un bufido antes de alzar la mirada para que el muchacho desvíe la suya y evitar el contacto, pero ese día Beck no lo hizo, la quedó viendo sin intención de quitarle los ojos de encima. Jade repitió el sonido de enfado, todos en la mesa le prestaron atención y se callaron esperando que la bomba West estallara.

—¿Qué me ves?

—Lo bonita que te ves hoy.

Jade hizo una mueca frunciendo el ceño que expresaba claramente un: "¿_qué te pasa idiota_?"

—Deja de verme si no quieres perder los ojos —dijo apuntándolo con el tenedor de plástico de la ensalada.

—Está bien, ya —respondió el chico alzando las manos en signo de rendición— cálmate.

No menos de 30 segundos después la campana sonó interrumpiendo el momento de tensión, todos lo agradecieron y tomaron sus cosas encaminándose a su siguiente clase.

Beck se quedó un momento más sentado en la mesa, viendo como su increíblemente atractiva ex-novia se alejaba con furia, provocando que su corta falda negra de vuelos, se moviera de lado a lado subiendo un poco más de lo normal, dejando ver su muslo superior y la curvatura que se formaba al comenzar su cola.

Beck sonreía estúpidamente y maldecía por dentro el momento en que Jade había decidido usar mallas negras bajo esa falda; lo que él daría por quitárselas y tener un momento a solas, hacer eso que tanto había estado deseando las últimas dos semanas.

El resto del atuendo no ayudaba a las ganas del pobre chico, un top azul ajustado sin mangas que apenas cubría sus senos y un corsé de cuero negro sobre éste, marcando su definida figura y destacándolos aún más. Todos los hombres del colegio babeaban al verla pasar, más aún Beck que sabía todo lo que era esa chica sin ninguna de esas prendas, de todo el colegio… él, él lo sabía, él podía verla desnuda a través de toda su ropa, sólo él.

Después de una larga clase de biología, en dónde una vez más estudiaban la anatomía humana, Beck salió en dirección a su casillero para dejar los innecesarios libros y partir a casa, pero como siempre que el destino te permite un momento de claridad, volteó a ver a su izquierda y dentro de un salón vacío divisó la figura de esa mujer que lo traía loco, estaba de espaldas acomodando sus libros para salir. "Este es el momento," pensó y se escabulló cerrando suavemente la puerta, colocando el seguro y procurando no causar algún sonido que espantara a su presa.

Éxito, ella seguía de espaldas revisando uno de sus cuadernos y él reposó su mochila en una de las bancas acercándose hasta una distancia de medio metro cuando, de repente, la muchacha de tez blanca giró y se topó con el rostro lleno de deseo de su ex. Respiró hondo, como vencida y cansada de todo, sólo quería ir a su casa y dormir, no quería cruzar palabra con nadie, mucho menos con él.

—¿Qué?

Beck no pronunció palabra, su rostro lo decía todo; tenía el mentón bajo y la actitud de chico malo que tanto le encantaba a Jade. Ella empezó a entender lo que quería y cambió su gesto poniendo los ojos en blanco a lo que el moreno respondió extendiendo una sonrisa de lado y subió las cejas un par de veces.

—¡No, Beck!

—Vamos Jade, tu también lo quieres.

—¡No! —repitió cruzándose de brazos— anda a buscar una de las lolitas que abundan en esta escuela, esas que te siguen a todos lados, yo no estoy para tus juegos.

—Ellas no tienen lo que yo quiero, eso sólo lo tienes tú.

—No, apártate, quiero ir a mi casa.

Pero él no se movió, ella tampoco lo hizo, ambos enfrentados y decididos.

—Estás loco, estamos en el colegio, tú y yo ya no estamos juntos, no lo voy a hacer.

—¡Cómo si eso te hubiese importado antes! —le recordó—. Siempre eras tú la que me jalaba a uno de los salones.

—¡Ja! Eso porque tu venías y te arrimabas a mi por detrás, dejándome saber lo duro que estabas y yo no quería que _mi novio_ tuviera las bolas azules —respondió tratando de defenderse—. Ya no eres mi novio, ahora puedes tenerlas moradas si quieres, no me importa —dijo haciéndolo a un lado y emprendiendo camino a la puerta.

Beck la tomó por detrás, aferrándose a su cintura y pegando su pelvis a la cola de la chica que soltó un quejido inmediatamente tirando los libros al piso.

—Vamos Jade, —susurró en su oído—, los dos podemos divertirnos, ya no somos chicos, esto puede ser simplemente sexo, no tiene que significar nada más.

El miembro erecto de su compañero la estaba haciendo recordar muchas cosas que no quería sentir y él no ayudaba con su persistente movimiento; su falda era muy corta y el roce era directo sobre las mallas que no prestaban ninguna protección ante tal acción.

La respiración de ambos iba subiendo la velocidad, aunque ella trataba de no hacerlo notar, el salón estaba vacío, ya no había nadie en los corredores y sus voces hacían eco en las paredes del aula; no podía ocultarlo, lo deseaba tanto como él.

—Si hacemos esto es eso, es s_ólo sexo_, no hay cariños ni palabras, ¿entendido? No quiero una sola expresión salir de tus labios, no hay besos, es… —trataba de terminar pero Beck ya acariciaba su muslo izquierdo con la mano que tenía libre. Se escuchó un gemido salir y continuó —_sólo sexo_.

Beck la viró bruscamente para mirarla directo a los ojos y confirmar el acuerdo. "_Sólo sexo_. Perfecto," pensó mientras la jalaba de espaldas, agarrádola fuerte de la tela de la minifalda, hasta llegar a la mesa del maestro.

Para ese entonces ella ya había cambiado de cara, ya nada le importaba, se sentía consumida por el momento. Sus blancas manos se acercaron hasta los pantalones negros del chico, sintiendo el bulto que se notaba en su ingle. Un par de suaves apretones lograron que el cuerpo de Beck se sacudiera y éste liberara una respiración contenida, Jade sabía cuanto lo calentaba ese gesto.

"_Sólo sexo_," volvió a pensar y soltándola dio la vuelta para quedar a sus espaldas, recostándola de frente contra la mesa. Jade sonrió, esto le facilitaba todo, no tenía que verlo cara a cara y podría concentrarse en lo que importaba, su satisfacción personal, no la de su ex, no, sólo la suya.

Beck no esperó nada, bajó las mallas y las bragas de un sólo movimiento y las dejó descansando sobre sus rodillas, no hacía falta bajarlas más, no hacía falta sacar ninguna otra prenda, la necesidad que sentía y el consentimiento de su pareja eran suficiente.

"A lo que vinimos," se dijo a si mismo desabrochando rápidamente su correa y bajando sus pantalones junto con sus boxers apretados. Con ese movimiento su miembro rebotó sobre la piel desnuda de su acompañante haciéndola anticipar lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Por unos segundos se arrepintió de haber prohibido un contacto más íntimo, sentía que lo necesitaba, aún no estaba lo suficientemente mojada, esto iba a doler.

—¿Sigues con anticonceptivos?

—Sí, la inyección vence en un mes.

Beck acercó sus dedos hacia su centro y notó que aún no era el momento, esto le dificultaba las cosas, sabía muy bien lo poco que Jade disfrutaba si no estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, pero los besos estaban fuera del acuerdo, también las palabras, esto era _sólo sexo_.

"Bueno el preámbulo también es parte del sexo," pensaba mientras apretaba suavemente los pliegues inferiores de su ex, "el sexo oral es sexo, aplica. Bien, vamos a ello."

Deslizó sus manos por los lados de esas blancas piernas y terminó de bajar las mallas hasta los talones. Ella disfrutaba del movimiento y lo agradeció, todavía no estaba lista.

Beck empezó a dejar caricias suaves en sus muslos con su lengua, sí, los besos estaban vetados, pero la lengua sola, no.

La sensación era malditamente excitante, Jade no emitió queja alguna, aunque así parecía por la manera que gemía. Él empezaba a bajar por el muslo cerrando finalmente los labios en su piel detrás de las rodillas, la besó, pero ya todo daba lo mismo, Jade se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y lo ayudó separando un poco las piernas y retrocediendo un paso para darle un mejor acceso. Una vez más, subió besando y mordiendo esas largas piernas hasta percibir ese aroma que lo volvía loco, ese olor entre amargo y dulce, entre cordura y desenfreno. No podía más, esto lo iba a disfrutar.

Rápidamente acercó sus labios y atrapando la piel que cubría el clítoris la besó con succión. La excitada respiración de su ex le dejaba saber que había acertado y continuó un par de veces más antes de presionar su lengua a todo lo largo de su centro.

Jade se sobresaltó con los movimientos que realizaba y respiraba cada vez más fuerte, su deseo era ya una necesidad.

Beck empezó a enfocarse únicamente en su clítoris, jugaba en círculos esperando que un pequeño botón aparezca, de vez en cuando daba golpes rápidos con la punta de la lengua y la joven parecía perder el balance. Él se abrazó de sus piernas para sostenerla pero…

…"no, todavía no."

Se dio cuenta de que si seguía así provocaría un orgasmo no deseado, si ella terminaba no le dejaría concluir el _sólo sexo _que el tanto necesitaba.

Se separó del área poniéndose de pie, Jade estaba lista y él ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba estar dentro de su chica, él la sentía así, por lo menos en este momento. Jade era suya, una vez más, era sólo suya.

Tomó su hinchado pene por debajo de la punta y comenzó a acariciar el área que hasta hace poco ocupaban sus labios.

—¡Mmmph Beck! —El contacto incitó a la chica a largar un inconsciente y deseado gemido, esos que tanto lo excitaban, esos por lo que realmente tenía que trabajar cuando estaban juntos.

Él continuo frotando suavemente de arriba a abajo por toda el área, esparciendo la humedad que ya era evidente. Jade llevó su mano izquierda hasta su centro y empezó a presionar su piel buscando calmar la angustia que ese lento juego le causaba; en ese momento Beck entendió que ya le había dado la atención necesaria y colocó su punta en la entrada empujando de a poco. La pálida chica continuaba masajeándose mientras apoyaba la frente sobre el mesón de madera y respiraba fuerte por la boca, "sin palabras," recordó, no quería romper sus propias reglas, pero necesitaba sacar esa energía que únicamente esas palabras podían liberar.

Con su mano derecha descubrió la parte de atrás de su cuello y empezó a acariciarlo bruscamente. Esto al chico lo excitaba de una manera que nunca había sentido antes, como deseaba tenerla completamente desnuda, besando su espalda que seguramente marcaría esa línea larga recta que terminaba en su cola, morder ese cuello que ahora mostraba señales de las uñas de su ex de lo fuerte que lo estaba agarrando, masajear libremente sus senos, besarlos, mordemos, succionarlos, acercarse a su lóbulo y causar expresiones que Jade únicamente emitía en la intimidad; eso era lo que más extrañaba, aún más que el sexo, la intimidad. Y por eso aunque la necesidad de terminar lo que había empezado lo estaba matando, le preocupaba más el placer que Jade sintiera.

Ingresó hasta apenas un poco menos de la mitad y empezó a arremeter guiando su falo con la mano, sabía muy bien que ese era el punto que le quitaba a su chica la razón, entraba y salía sin llegar más lejos no aún, ella le haría saber el momento en el cual debía apresurar sus movimientos.

Jade sentía toda la atención que su ex-novio le estaba brindando y sabía que él debía estar desesperado, sabía que todo ese trabajo lo hacía sólo para complacerla, sólo para demostrarle que ella era única.

"Esto es _sólo sexo_," se repetía por dentro mientras perdía todo indicio de cordura, cada oscilación generaba un calor que empezaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo violentamente desde su vientre hasta la punta de los dedos; estaba cerca, el momento en que la sangre caliente enrojeció sus mejillas ella sintió la necesidad de que Beck acelerara su paso y llegara a lo más profundo.

Quitó la mano que masajeaba su clítoris y la estiró hacia atrás tomando la nalga de su compañero y, apretándola, lo empujó hasta su cuerpo.

Esa era la señal, Beck supo que llegó el momento de terminar esto. Embistió fuerte y comenzó con un vaivén rápido obteniendo la fricción necesaria.

—Ah… espera —dijo la chica con un quejido de dolor. Beck entendió que ya no había protección entre ella y la dura mesa y tomándola de la cadera la separó lo suficiente para que sus acciones no la lastimaran.

Beck continuó embistiendo con necesidad mientras contenía la respiración acelerando la llegada de su orgasmo. Abrazó a Jade por la cintura con un brazo apretándola a su pelvis y con su mano libre continuó el masajeo de ese hinchado botón para ayudarla a correrse.

Ella sintió toda la presión de sus cuerpos y regresó su brazo hacia su cabeza. Apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, escondió su cara entre sus brazos tratando de acallar toda la excitación del momento, todos los gemidos que hasta ese momento intentaba reprimir.

—Mmph, mmph... Ahh

"Sin palabras, sin cariños," seguía repitiéndose, necesitaba decir algo, necesitaba romper las reglas pero no quería dar su mano a torcer, "_sólo sexo_, esto es _sólo sexo_." El calor de su cuerpo le rogaba que todo termine, necesitaba venirse y explotar.

Beck sabía que Jade estaba cerca, su cuerpo se contraía y se relajaba en rápidos intervalos, ejerciendo presión en su miembro, causando que finalmente llegara al orgasmo y su cuerpo convulsionara mientras se corría.

—Mmph... Ha... Hmmm -gemía con cada espasmo de su cuerpo, "sin palabras."

El moreno soltó el agarre de la cintura y extendió su mano para acariciar delicadamente el cuello de su compañera, provocando que ésta levante la cabeza y se deje llevar hasta sentir que todo su cuerpo temblaba y se agitaba, finalmente consiguiendo llegar a lo más alto del clímax. Su respiración volvió poco a poco a lo normal hasta relajarse completamente.

En ese instante Beck retiró su miembro y procedió a levantarse los pantalones, Jade no esperó mucho para hacer lo mismo y aprovechando que el chico había girado su cuerpo hacia un lado, agachó su cuerpo tomando sus mallas y ropa interior y se acomodó ajustando su falda hacia el lado correcto. Viró su cuerpo hacia el pizarrón y se arregló el sostén y el top que se habían desajustado en el acto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Beck preocupado al notar que Jade tardaba más de lo usual.

"_Sólo sexo_, no siento nada por él," pensaba mientras daba la vuelta para encararlo.

—¿Lo estás tú?

—Sí, todo bien —Pero algo no estaba bien, sentía la necesidad de decirle cuanto la amaba todavía, de acariciarla y abrazarla, de robarle un beso, un beso que ella había prohibido desde un inicio, "nada de cariños."

—Pues yo también —Mintió, ella quería que las cosas fueran distintas, esperaba la delicadeza de su ex, esa que siempre le mostraba después de tener relaciones. "Relaciones," justo eso era lo que ya no tenían, no eran novios, eran exes y esto, esto era _sólo sexo_.

—Bien.

—Perfecto, me voy, quiero llegar a casa —dijo recogiendo sus libros del piso, Beck la ayudó y por unos segundos cruzaron dulcemente la mirada—. Gracias… por los libros, no por…

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, nos vemos —Jade cortó el contacto y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, frenó al abrirla y antes de cruzar el portal se mantuvo firme como decidiendo entre regresar al chico o irse definitivamente. Sin regresar a verlo, volvió a caminar y desapareció por el corredor.

Beck se arregló un poco la camisa y tomó su mochila de la butaca. Suspiró una última vez y salió del aula.

Finalmente esto había sido sólo eso… _sólo sexo_.

* * *

**N/A**

Como siempre gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Ahora, antes que nada quiero hacer algo que nunca he hecho en ninguna de mis historias y es explicar un poco de donde sale este fic y cual es su fin.

Si vinieron por porn, lo siento, ese no era el fin de este One Shot.

Sí, es M, sí es Lemon, no, no es porn.

Como cada uno de mis escritos es, para mi, un ejercicio de escritura, algo que me he puesto como reto o algo que considero necesito plasmar con palabras.

En este caso, el reto fue lograr 3 cosas:

1\. Escribir algo que se salga de mis gustos personales en el tema sexual. Esta es una pareja hétero y eso me permitía desasociarme personalmente y tratar de entender lo que es estar del otro lado, especialmente del lado de Beck.

2\. Escribir sobre una ruptura y la delgada línea que existe entre el sexo y la intimidad. Nunca nada es sólo sexo entre exes, y por eso este fic es M. Quería mostrar la aspereza de un acto que raya en la intimidad. Cada palabra o escena explícita tiene una consecuencia emocional, muchas veces no deseada, pero así sucede. Estas personas se conocen, saben sus puntos débiles y sus gustos, y aunque quieran alienarse de los sentimientos que surgen en un acto sexual es casi imposible, por eso ambos fallan y de alguna manera expresan o reconocen internamente que el otro todavía les importa lo suficiente como para que eso no sea sólo sexo.

3\. Tocar puntos que pasan durante el sexo. Aunque todo parezca perfecto en los fics que tratan Lemon en la vida real esto no sucede. Las pláticas esporádicas, quejas de incomodidad, risas, preguntas no tan banales como: "¿Sigues con anticonceptivos?" son cosas súper comunes en una relación. Esta vez son exes, pero tuvieron una relación íntima por años, esto sucede y quería exponerlo.

Ustedes dirán y bueno a nosotros que nos importa, veníamos por algo, un fic M, Lemon, que porquería nos hiciste leer. Pues algo fuera de lo común, algo con lo que espero algunos se identifiquen y algo que los haga reflexionar… Ese podría ser el punto 4.

En fin, gracias una vez más por leer y si les gustó ya saben una carita feliz, si lo odiaron una triste o de enojo, o cualquier cosa se aprecia de corazón.

¡Suerte y adior!


End file.
